Dosakah Aku
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Sebab apapun yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dipisahkan kecuali ajal yang menjemput.


**Warning : TOMIONE di dunia muggle tidak ada sihir, nyempil sedikit true story, italic untuk ucapan Tom Riddle  
**

 **Copyright : JK ROWLING**

 **Semoga terhibur**

Terkadang aku menyesal mengapa aku harus mencintai artis sekaliber Tom Marvolo Riddle, dari awal aku menyadari dunia kita jauh berbeda. Hidupku yang biasa saja dan hidupnya yang tak biasa. Semua berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja aku dan dia di sebuah tempat hangout _._ Aku yang saat itu tengah berkutat dengan diktat tak sengaja berpandangan dengan mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya. Saat itu aku mengacuhkannya karena aku tidak ambil pusing sedangkan dia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di dekatku. Aku yang merasa terganggu akibat ulah berisiknya memarahinya tanpa tahu bahwa kami dilihat oleh pengunjung tempat itu. Aku yang sebal bergegas pergi dari situ dan meninggalkannya tanpa tahu bahwa buku diktatku masih tertinggal disitu.

Esok harinya aku menyadari bahwa buku diktat yang sedang kukerjakan tidak ada aku yang gampang emosi segera marah marah tanpa sebab. Pada saat itu ada telepon di handphone ku dengan nomer yang tidak dikenal. Aku yang sedang marah segera mengangkat dan mengucapkan kata kata yang pedas, kemudian mengalunlah suara yang indah itu aku sempat terkesima sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa lelaki itulah yang membawa buku diktat ku. Akupun segera mengajak bertemu lagi lelaki itu di tempat hangout yang kemarin. Singkat cerita kami bertemu dari situ aku tahu bahwa namanya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle artis sekaligus politisi ternama di kotaku. Aku yang malu segera meminta maaf padanya karena kelancanganku pada tempo hari. Rupanya dia tidak marah sedikitpun padaku aku bersyukur jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan aku mohon pamit padanya karena aku ada jam kuliah, setelah berbasa basi singkat akhirnya aku pergi dan bergegas menuju stasiun untuk berangkat kuliah.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu mendapatkan pesan singkat darinya hampir setiap hari dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengirimi ku kata kata penyemangat. Awal mulanya aku berpikiran bahwa Tom pasti hanya iseng denganku dan sebentar lagi pasti bosan,aku hanya menanggapinya dengan ucapan terima kasih saja dan tidak lebih dari itu. Menjelang akhir minggu aku mendapatkan bunga di depan rumahku seikat lily berwarna putih yang sangat indah,aku terharu sekali belum pernah aku mendapatkan surprise bunga kesukaanku. Tanpa sadar aku melihat kearah jalan dan disana ada sebuah mobil suv hitam lalu aku melambai kearah mobil itu lalu munculah wajah Tom disana. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dia mengetahui bunga yang kusuka padahal aku tidak pernah menyinggung apapun kesukaanku saat kami ber sms ria jujur saja pasti dia menggunakan koneksi orang orang di kementrian untuk mencari data dataku. Walaupun begitu aku tetap berterima kasih karena hadiah yang sangat indah ini.

Seminggu kemudian mulailah satu persatu masalah yang kuterima menimpa diriku dari majalah gosip yang kulihat muncul wajahku dengan Tom yang sedang makan malam di sebuah pinggiran taman. Artikel disitu menyebutkan bahwa akulah orang ketiga penyebab rusaknya hubungan percintaan antara Tom Riddle dengan Ginny Weasley. Kalian tahu siapa Ginny Weasley dia adalah designer sekaligus politisi yang sedang digandrungi di aku tidak tahu menahu soal romansa Tom dengan Ginny karena Tom tidak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai pribadinya kami hanya ngobrol santai saja karena aku beranggapan bahwa kami berteman tidak lebih dari itu, aku tidak sengaja membuka salah satu website yang mengatakan bahwa aku pelacur murahan yang dibeli oleh Tom karena benar benar sakit hati dengan isi website dan majalah gosip sialan itulah,di kampus aku mulai diasingkan dan saat di kelas aku mulai mendapatkan bully-an aku yang tidak tahan segera pergi dari kampus dan dirumah aku segera menelepon Tom dan sialnya tidak diangkat, aku yang sedang kesal segera duduk dan menyambar remot televisi dan mengganti dengan channel kesukaanku saat aku melihat tv disana terpampang fotoku yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Tom dengan wajah memerah seperti habis yah kau tau aku berpikir ini mulai gila karena aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Tom media saja yang alay menggembor gemborkan segala sesuatunya aku mencoba menghubungi Tom lagi dan voila akhirnya diangkat aku kemudian meminta penjelasan padanya dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa kedekatan kami akan berdampak buruk seperti ini,kemudian dia mengatakan akan segera kerumahku dan memikirkan rencana untuk jam kemudian dia datang dengan setelan jas mahal dan dengan kacamata hitamnya aku segera terkikik geli melihatnya dia yang melihatku hanya berpandangan heran mengapa aku bisa tertawa sekeras itu setelah tawaku mereda aku menjelaskan bahwa dirinya lebih mirip sales kecantikan daripada seorang politisi dan dia ikut terbahak katanya belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ada seorang wanita yang mengatainya segera berhenti tertawa dan segera memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dibuat agar media media alay itu berhenti memikirkan bahwa aku harus menjauh dari Tom sebenarnya saran ini ditolak mentah mentah oleh Tom karena baginya aku adalah penyemangatnya aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal itu dia mengatakan bahwa aku wanita satu satunya yang bisa membuat dia rileks dari segala bahagia denganku dan akan mengupayakan apapun untuk menghentikan pemberitaan alay aku tetap bersikeras inilah jalan yang terbaik, lalu tanpa permisi dia meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan mata nanar aku terduduk dan menyadari bahwa aku telah melukai hatinya terlambat untuk mengucapkan maaf karna mobilnya sudah pergi menjauh.

Selama berminggu minggu aku putus hubungan dengan Tom sejujurnya aku merindukannya kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk sms dirinya setelah menunggu lebih dari dua jam aku akhirnya mendapat balasan bahwa dia mengajakku untuk bertemu aku kemudian mendapatkan balasan bahwa aku akan dijemput aku segera bersiap siap menunggu di depan rumahku apes nya diriku ketika ada wanita cantik dengan sengaja melemparkan telur busuk ke depan wajahku dan sukses mengenaiku serangan yang datang bertubi tubi itu lantas berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mendekapku erat dan membawaku masuk kedalam rumah aku yang masih syok tanpa sadar menangis dengan segera Tom menelpon bodyguardnya untuk menjaga rumahku dua puluh empat jam karena teror yang mulai berlebihan aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya tanpa sadar dia mulai bercerita bahwa dia menyukaiku aku tambah menangis kencang karena ini tidak mungkin terjadi aku bercerita sambil sesenggukan bahwa dunia kita berbeda apa kata fans nya apa kata saudaranya dan apa nanti kata orang mulai bercerita bahwa dia sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi dia hanya tinggal dengan pun berpesan apa yang membuat mu bahagia kejar sampai dapat tidak usah memedulikan apa kata orang dan dengan alasan inilah Tom memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku aku menangis lagi dan kali ini disertai dengan anggukan karena aku juga telah terpikat hari itu aku dan Tom hanya berdiam diri di flat sederhanaku dan aku hanya berharap esok tak ada karena aku benar benar ingin bersama dengan Tom.

Sebulan kemudian berita berita yang ada di media semakin tak terkendali aku hanya bisa menutup erat telingaku dan berjalan kedepan seolah olah tidak ada masalah hanya bisa bertahan dengan segala kekacauan yang terjadi sebab ada Tom pun sama sepertiku tak peduli apapun hari berat selalu aku lalui dan Tom aku yakin Tuhan akan segera membuka jalan yang terbaik untukku dan dia.

Kemudian terjadilah sesuatu yang diluar kuasaku aku yang saat itu tengah selesai berbelanja di sebuah mall dan sedang berjalan untuk menuju taksi yang kupesan tanpa kusadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang menabrakku hingga aku terpental yang kuingat saat itu hanya bayangan hitam dan seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal mengatakan matilah kau pelacur dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Seminggu aku dirawat dirumah sakit membuat Tom semakin menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri aku hanya menepuk tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik baik saja dia kemudian memelukku dengan erat segera setelah itu dia menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menghubungi wartawan dari media manapun aku terkejut sekali dengan acara dadakan tersebut aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya dia hanya tersenyum kearahku.

Segera setelah semua wartawan berkumpul dan on air Tom berbicara dengan lugas begini katanya _"kepada seluruh orang yang menyaksikan acara on air saya saat ini saya ucapkan terima kasih saya Tom Marvolo Riddle artis sekaligus politisi dari Partai Perdamaian meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena telah membuat para fans dan kolega bertanya tanya mengenai hubungan saya dengan wanita cantik di sebelah dan Hermione Jean Granger adalah sepasang kekasih saya dan Hermione tidak berniat untuk menutupi hubungan kami, kami hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan hari bahagia kami ternyata ada hal yang tidak terduga yang menimpa kekasih hati saya, saya mohon kepada para awak media dan fans saya apakah anda tahu bahwa dengan kejadian ini saya sangat bersedih bukankah sangat wajar jika saya berhak memilih kekasih hati saya dari golongan manapun tetapi mengapa anda semua ini seolah menyudutkan dan membully kekasih hati saya tidak bisakah kita bersama apakah karena Hermione tidak dari kalangan atas seperti saya kalian lalu seenaknya menyudutkan dia dan mengatakan seolah olah dialah orang ketiga saya tekankan sekali lagi saya dan Nona Ginny Weasley hanya sebatas kolega tidak lebih dari itu. Saya hanya berharap tidak akan ada lagi fans maupun haters yang seenaknya mengganggu kehidupan pribadi saya dan kekasih saya, dikemudian hari masih saja ada yang membully maupun menyebarkan berita fitnah kepada kekasih hati saya saya tidak akan segan segan untuk melaporkan mereka ke pihak yang berwajib Terima kasih atas segala pengertian dari awak media sekalian dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah melihat, saya berharap tidak ada lagi orang orang yang seperti saya. Untuk penggemar saya maupun yang tidak menyukai saya bisakah kalian berpikir bahwa saya berhak bahagia dengan keputusan apapun yang saya ambil apakah saya dianggap berdosa jika saya mencintai orang biasa seperti kekasih saya ini ? seharusnya kalian berpikir jauh kekasih saya juga memiliki hati terima kasih dan selamat sore."_

Setelah para bodyguard mengusir keluar para awak media aku menangis dengan sekencang kencang nya di dada Tom aku tak habis pikir dia akan melakukan hal segila ini dia bilang sudah memikirkannya matang matang dan inilah hanya menangis saja seharian ini dipelukan Tom.

Sebulan kemudian aku tidak menemukan berita bully-an diriku lagi akhirnya aku dapat hidup dengan tenang seperti bahagia sekali dengan keadaan ini aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih hati seperti Tom. Aku berharap agar kalian diluar sana yang membaca ini dapat tetap tegar menghadapi permasalahan apapun yang terjadi baik dengan kekasihmu maupun dengan pasanganmu jangan dengarkan apapun kata kata jahat yang keluar dari mulut orang orang bertahanlah dengan kekasih hatimu yang kau yakini jangan biarkan mereka lepas hanya karena kata kata orang karena Tuhan lah yang menyatukan kalian apapun yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dipisahkan kecuali ajal yang menjemput.

 **END**


End file.
